Optical subassemblies (OSAs) can generally be categorized as either transmitter OSAs (TOSAs) or receiver OSAs (ROSAs). A TOSA generally includes an optical transmitter, such as a laser, that is configured to convert electrical signals into corresponding optical signals. A ROSA generally includes an optical receiver, such as a photodiode, that is configured to convert optical signals into corresponding electrical signals.
The characteristics of a particular OSA can be dictated by an industry standard. For example, one characteristic that may be specified for a TOSA in various industry standards is the range of case temperatures over which the TOSA must be designed to function properly. Proper function can be achieved by regulating the temperature of internal components of the TOSA to remain constant despite changes in the case temperature. For example, a thermoelectric cooler (TEC) can be employed to maintain constant the temperature of internal components of a TOSA despite increases or decreases in the case temperature.
While TECs have generally proven effective in TOSAs, some challenges remain. For example, where a TOSA includes multiple internal components, a single TEC is sometimes ineffective at simultaneously regulating the temperatures of the multiple internal components. Failure to maintain constant the temperature of any one of the multiple internal components can result in the TOSA operating outside specified parameters.
Thus, there is a need for improved regulation of the temperatures of multiple internal components of a TOSA.